Auron
Auron ˈɔː.ɹən é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy X. Ele é um ex-Monge Guerreiro de Yevon, um guardião do invocador Braska, e o zelador de Tidus. Ele é, de muitas maneiras, o mentor do grupo já que eles pedem conselhos ou permissão à ele. O misterioso passado de Auron foi gravado diretamente nas história de Braska e do pai de Tidus, Jecht. Perfil Aparência left|150px Auron veste um haori vermelho fechado com um cinta preta e azul, com dois cintos marrons amarrados em torno dele. Auron coloca seu braço esquerdo na frente de seu haori, fazendo com que pareça que ele está em uma gesso. Ele remove seu braço ao lutar, mas seu braço direito permanece em sua manga. Este aspecto (junto com o jarro em seu cinto) é uma tradição entre rōnin, e provavelmente é uma homenagem: um rōnin é um samurai que não serve a um senhor. Ele usa uma ombreira marrom em seu ombro esquerdo decorado com padrões verdes e azuis com um enfeite de contas amarrado. Auron veste calças pretas e botas que tem correias marrons e uma parte de metal triangular, uma camisa preta com gola alta cinza amarrada com cintos marrons. Seu cabelo é preto com mechas grisalhas e é amarrado por uma fita de couro, ele possui um pouco de barba em seu queixo. right|150px|Auron jovem. Auron possui uma cicatriz sobre a metade direita de seu rosto e sobre seu olho, que sempre permanece fechado como sequela. Seu olho esquerdo é âmbar, e ele nunca é visto sem óculos escuros. Na parte direita de seu quadril, Auron carrega um jarro com a palavra "Nog" escrita nele (na escrita de Spira), um termo usado para descrever uma série de bebidas, incluindo rum. A bebida é destaque em duas de suas Overdrives: ao executar Banishing Blade, Auron toma a bebida e a cospe na lâmina, e ao usar Tornado, Auron arremessa o jarro no ciclone para acendê-lo. A primeira é provavelmente uma homenagem ao samurai japonês que iria cuspir na lâmina de sua espada para "alimentar o espírito da lâmina". Em Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster, o modelo de Auron foi remodelado para que sua pele se assemelha-se mais a de um homem real de trinta e poucos anos, seu cabelo foi feito mais longo e desarrumado, suas sombras tem mais transparência e os detalhes de sua roupas são mais nítidos. Personalidade Auron é um guerreiro severo com um humor seco que se carrega com graça e dignidade, mantendo muitos maneirismos sutis de um samurai tradicional. Ele é do tipo forte e calado, falando quando sente que é necessário, geralmente oferecendo seu conhecimento e discernimento em situações relevantes, ou compartilhando histórias das suas experiências passadas como um jovem guardião. Como resultado de sua devoção ao Sumo Invocador Braska, Auron é idolatrado em toda Spira por muitos guardiões iniciantes. Auron prova sua lealdade imperecível à Jecht e Braska, mas, sob o silêncio, se sente ultrajado com os acontecimentos de dez anos atrás. Ele se tornou cínico, tendo pouco ou nenhum respeito por Yevon depois de saber sobre seu funcionamento interno e corrupção. O escritor de cenário Kazushige Nojima comparou Auron com Vicent Valentine de Final Fantasy VII, declarando que, embora sejam destinados a serem personagens silenciosos, muitas vezes eles tem algo muito importante a dizer. A "Auron's History" (História de Auron) no Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania lançou um pouco mais de clareza em seu caráter. Foi revelado que Auron se ressente da adoração que ele recebe como o "guardião lendário", se sentindo não merecedor, já que ele nunca participou da peregrinação para se tornar famoso, mas para apoiar o desejo sincero de Braska de livrar toda Spira da tristeza. Ele sente remorso pela sua incapacidade de salvar Spira e ver que o sacrifício de Braska foi tão fútil, culpando-se por ter sido incapaz de detê-lo. História thumb|Jecht e Auron durante a peregrinação de Braska. Como um jovem de vinte e cinco anos, Auron era um monge guerreiro dedicado de Bevelle, bem-visto pelos escalões superiores de Yevon, e que estava sendo preparado para servir em uma posição de alto escalão dentro do clero. Suas convicções pessoais paravam qualquer ambição de carreira, sendo que ele poderia ter casado com a filha de um sacerdote de alto escalão mas recusou. Auron caiu em desgraça na elite de Yevon, e a promoção passou para seu amigo Wen Kinoc, que acabaria de tornando um Maester de Yevon. Auron foi convocado pelo invocador Braska para servir como um guardião em sua próxima peregrinação para batalhar contra Sin. Ele ficou atraído por Braska devido ao seu caráter nobre e intenções honestas para derrotar Sin e trazer calma a Spira, desenvolvendo uma devoção feroz por ele e sua causa, tratando-o com honra e defendendo-o. Antes de partir, Auron e Braska fazem uma visita a uma cela em Bevelle, depois de ter ouvido falar que um homem que dizia ser de Zanarkand estava sendo mantido lá. Os outros monges proclamaram o que Jecht falava como declarações de um bêbado, mas Braska havia levado a sério, dizendo a Jecht que se ele se juntasse a sua peregrinação, poderia ir para casa. Embora Auron tenha protestado e pensado que Jecht era impróprio para ser guardião, Braska pensava que "deliciosa" ironia era um monge em desgraça, um invocador com uma esposa Al Bhed "pagã" e uma filha "mestiça" e um bêbado de Zanarkand irem salvar Spira juntos. Auron cede, e os três partem em sua peregrinação. Contrastando com o paciente Braska e o tranquilo Jecht, Auron era focado, insistindo que a viagem "não era um cruzeiro de prazeres", e quando Jecht tentou gravar um diário de viagem para mostrar a sua família quando voltasse para Zanarkand, Auron o repreende por seu comportamento frequentemente imprudente. Ao longo da peregrinação, Auron cresceu e passou a confiar em Jecht apesar de suas falhas, e os três se tornam amigos íntimos. thumb|left|Auron, jovem, derrotado por Yunalesca. Depois de chegar às ruínas de Zanarkand, os três são interrogados pela Lady Yunalesca, uma antiga evocadora não-enviada que concede o Aeon Final para aqueles que completam a peregrinação. Tal como aconteceu com todos os evocadores anteriores e até então desconhecido para os três, um dos guardiões de Braska teria que se voluntariar para se tornar o fayth para o Aeon Final. Auron protesta, alegando que Sin voltará e seus sacrifícios seriam em vão, mas Braska continua com a esperança de que desta vez Sin seria definitivamente derrotado. Jech se oferece para tornar-se o aeon já que ele havia aceitado que nunca iria voltar para casa, mas pede Auron para encontrar uma maneira de ir para sua Zanarkand e cuidar de seu filho Tidus em seu lugar. Jecht e Braska perdem suas vidas lutando contra Sin, mas trazem uma Calmaria. Auron volta para Yunalesca, indignado com os sacrifício que Braska e Jecht haviam feito, e ataca-a. Yuna fere o rosto de Auron e deixa-o cego de um olho. Gravemente ferido, Auron se arrasta, descendo Mt. Gagazet em direção às Calm Lands, descansando em uma Rin's Travel Agency de propriedade de Rin antes de seguir para Bevelle. Ele desembarca na periferia da cidade, e é encontrado pelo recém-desonrado Kimahri Ronso. Morrendo, Auron pede a Kimahri para proteger a filha de Braska, Yuna, e levá-la para Besaid, já que Braska havia considerado aquele um belo lugar durante a sua peregrinação, esperando que sua filha pudesse crescer lá. Auron morre, mas devido às promessas que fizera a Braska e Jecht, sua lealdade o amarrou ao mundo dos vivos e ele permaneceu como um não-enviado para concluir essas tarefas. Depois que a Calma de Braska acabou, Sin voltou e o ciclo continuou com Jecht, como o Aeon Final, como o núcleo do novo Sin. Sendo um não-enviado e, assim, composto por pyreflies, Auron montou em Sin no mar, onde encontrou a Zanarkand dos Sonhos de onde Jecht havia vindo. A Zanarkand dos Sonhos é uma cidade invocada e modelada após a Zanarkand de mil anos antes chamada para a existência pelo antigo evocador Yu Yevon que existia dentro de Sin. right|thumb|180px|Auron testemunha a destruição de Zanarkand. Dez anos depois, Jecht, sob a forma de Sin, retorna a Zanarkand dos Sonhos se comunicando com Auron para trazer Tidus para Spira. Auron ajuda Tidus a combater os Sinspawns, mas depois Sin destrói a cidade e os dois são levados para a besta. Tidus boia nas ruínas de Baaj, mas Auron estava longe de ser encontrado. Auron se reencontra com Tidus em Luca durante uma infestação de fiends organizada secretamente pelo Maester Seymour Guado, juntando-se a filha de Braska, Yuna, em sua peregrinação. Tidus, que havia se juntado ao grupo de Yuna, culpa Auron pode tudo que aconteceu e exige respostas. Auron diz a Tidus que Sin é Jecht, mas Tidus não acredita nele. Tidus e Auron se juntam a Yuna como seus guardiões, e começam sua viagem em direção à Zanarkand. Auron esconde a verdade sobre Yevon e peregrinação dos outros, e enquanto Tidus escolhe aceitar o destino de Jecht, Auron o instrui explicitamente a não contar isso aos outros, especialmente Yuna. A "Auron's History" no Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega revelou que Auron não pretendia deixar Yuna repetir os mesmo erros que ele e seus amigos, mas entendia a determinação que os evocadores possuíam. Auron sabia que para Yuna, que havia herdado a vontade de Braska, a felicidade dos cidadãos de Spira era o propósito de sua vida. Mesmo se Auron falasse com ela sobre sua peregrinação fútil, seria sem sentido se Yuna não descobrisse a verdade com seus próprios olhos e não julgá-la sozinha. Auron também devia cuidar de Tidus, o jovem que, assim como Jecht, prosseguia a peregrinação sem saber nada sobre Spira. A vida na Zanarkand dos Sonhos tinha sido fácil, mas Auron sabia que Jecht não desejava que seu filho vivesse da mesma maneira. Assim, Auron queria levar Tidus a Spira para fazê-lo tecer sua própria história e não se arrepender, algo que ele não havia sido capaz de alcançar, e se dedica a ajudar Tidus e Yuna já que não queria "forçar o desenrolar de seu projeto para eles". Esta é a essência da peregrinação - descobrir a verdade sobre Spira. Ninguém suspeitava que Auron era um não-enviado, mas quando Yuna realiza o envio de Jyscal Guado, Auron geme de dor. Pouco antes disso, Seymour havia comentado que Auron cheirava ao Farplane. Durante a jornada através das Thunder Plains, todos se reúnem em uma Travel Agency e Rin, que havia tratado Auron dez anos antes, menciona que ele duvidou que alguém poderia andar no dia seguinte com um ferimento tão grande. Ao saber que Seymour havia assassinado seu pai para sucedê-lo como Maester, Yuna o confronta. A situação de agrava quando Seymour evoca seu aeon Anima contra eles e o grupo é forçado a matá-lo. Seymour se torna um não-enviado e Yuna e seus guardiões são rotulados como traidores de Yevon. Auron incentiva Yuna a continuar sua peregrinação independentemente, dizendo que era os fayth que concedia aos evocadores seus poderes, e não os templos. [[Arquivo:FFX Auron Badass.png|thumb|left|Auron encoraja a party a lutar.]] Quando o grupo chega em Zanarkand, os pyreflies repetem no ar momentos da jornada de Braska através das ruínas da cidade. Durante uma memórias particularmente dolorosa, Auron ataca a sua própria projeção passada. Confrontando Yunalesca, agora informados sobre a verdadeira natureza de Sin e Yevon, Yuna se recusa a usar o Aeon Final, que só continuaria a espiral da morte de Spira. Yunalesca se prepara para confrontar o grupo quando Auron os estimula a lutar, dizendo para "viver e lutar contra o seu sofrimento". Depois que eles derrotam Yunalesca e saem do Domo de Zanarkand, Auron diz a Tidus que ele é um não-enviado, e que havia sido morto por Yunalesca. Tendo descobrido Yu Yevon, o antigo evocador que usa Sin como sua armadura, eles veem outra maneira de salvar Spira invadindo as entranhas de Sin com a aeronave dos Al Bhed. Dentro de Sin, Auron e Tidus encontram Jecht uma última vez, antes dele se transformar no Aeon Final de Braska. O grupo derrota-o e força Yu Yevon a aparecer, e depois que ele é derrotado, Yuna envia os fayth, mas vacila quando vê Auron sumindo em pyreflies. Auron diz a ela para continuar, agora capaz de descansar em paz com Braska e Jecht, com o ciclo de renascimento de Sin quebrado. Auron desaparece em pyreflies e é enviado ao Farplane. Quando Tidus desaparece da existência com os fayth não mais sonhando, ele salta da Fahrenheit e encontra-se com os espíritos de Braska, Auron e Jecht no Farplane. ''Final Fantasy X-2 [[Arquivo:Auron_Gippal.png|thumb|Uma ''Movie Sphere mostrando Auron encontrando Gippal antes do Cerco de Home.]] A voz de Auron, juntamente com as de Braska e Jecht, incentiva Yuna na batalha final contra Shuyin e Vegnagun. Ele também aparece durante uma breve recapitulação no Capítulo 5, quando as memórias de Maechen se projetam fora de Zanarkand, e na gravação da "Gippal's Sphere" durante os acontecimentos de Final Fantasy X, quando o grupo está separado no deserto de Bikanel. Auron é visível no Dossiê de Shinra. ''Final Fantasy X -Will- thumb|150px|Arte de Chuami. Um ano depois, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu e Yuna conhecem uma jovem chamada Chuami que alega ser a filha há muito tempo perdida de Auron de acordo com a sua falecida mãe. Lulu afirma que ela se parecia com Auron e que muitos alegavam ser filhos de Jecht, Braska e Auron. Chuami diz que ela puxou sua mãe, e que não teria mentido para ela, mas Lulu diz que Auron teria mencionado ter filhos já que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que esconderia uma coisa dessas. Jogabilidade thumb|Auron acerta um oponente. Auron é um trunfo da ''party com alto HP e Força, capaz de acertar os mais duros fiends. A especialidade de Auron é as habilidades de abaixar as estatísticas de inimigos e habilidades de defesa para proteger seus aliados de ataques inimigos. Sua Overdrive é Bushido, que fez o jogador apertar uma sequência de botões dentro de um limite de tempo para ativar o ataque. Quando contra-ataca, Auron executa um ataque regular, independentemente se o alvo está voando ou em pé na terra. Quando Auron está com pouco HP, ele vai jogar seu peso para frente e colocará sua espada sobre suas costas. Quando seu HP está em um terço, ele jogará seu peso para frente e colocará sua espada apoiada no chão, tendo perdido a força para segurá-la. Criação e desenvolvimento No projeto do enredo original de Final Fantasy X, Auron era o aclamado comandante do Crisom Blades nos dias atuais. A reviravolta na história envolveria Tidus ser um morto-vivo, mas devido ao lançamento do filme O Sexto Sentido, esta característica foi dada para Auron. O escritor de cenário Daisuke Watanabe considerou fazer Auron ser Jecht disfarçado, observando Tidus todo o tempo, mas a equipe não queria fazer com que Jecht tivesse um papel de liderança na história, e desistiram da ideia.Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega, Creator's Salon, p. 476-477 Voz Auron é dublado por Hideo Ishikawa em japonês e Matt McKenzie em inglês. McKenzie não havia dublado quaisquer outros personagens de videogames. Auron compartilha seu dublador inglês com Caith Sith da Compilação de Final Fantasy VII, Squal Leonhart em Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (e, por extensão, Leon da série Kingdom Hearts), e Qator Bashtar de Final Fantasy Type-0. Música tema A "Auron's Theme" é destaque na trilha sonora original, e é ouvida pela primeira vez quando Tidus o encontra em Luca e exige saber exatamente que ele é. Ela também pode ser ouvida após a batalha final contra Ye Yevon. Para o Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, a "Auron's Theme" foi remasterizada por Junya Nakano usando instrumentos reais. É um pouco mais otimista do que a original. Outras aparições Auron também aparece nos seguintes títulos da [[série Final Fantasy series|série Final Fantasy]]: *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como um Legend. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' como cartas. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como uma carta. *''Triple Triad'' como uma carta. Aparições fora da série Auron também aparece nos seguintes títulos fora da série: *''Kingdom Hearts'' como um personagem jogável. *''Itadaki Street'' como um personagem jogável. *''Square Enix Legend World''. *''Puzzle & Dragons'' como um personagem jogável. Outras mídias Jogos Em Gunslinger Stratos 2, Um traje baseado em Auron está disponível. Galeria File:Auronposter.jpg|Pôster promocional de Final Fantasy X que apresenta Auron. File:Auron-render-ffx.png|Render. File:FFX_Auron_Hi-Res_Render.png|Render Hi-res. File:Auron_Victory_Pose.png|Pose de vitória de Auron. File:Tidus and auron in zanarkand.jpg|Tidus e Auron em Zanarkand. File:Auron and tidus.jpg|Tidus e Auron em Luca. File:Auron hanging outside travel agency.jpg|Auron fora da Rin's Travel Agency na Mi'ihen Highroad. File:Auron_in_Guadosalam.jpg|Auron no Guadosalam. File:Auron_in_Bevelle.jpg|Auron em Bevelle. File:Auron_Ending.png|Auron no final. File:Young auron.jpg|A visão de Auron jovem criada por pyreflies. File:FFX Threaten.png|Auron ameaçando um inimigo. File:Auron_Profile.png|O perfil de Auron no Dossiê de Shinra. File:Itadaki-AuronPortrait.png|Auron em Itadaki Street Portable. File:ItagakiStauron.png|O modelo de Auron in-game em Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. Etimologia Auron é derivado do nome da deusa romana do amanhecer, Aurora. Segundo a mitologia romana, a deusa Aurora iria soar através dos céus anunciando a chegada do sol. Como o nome de Tidus deriva da palavra de Okinawa para "sol", o nome de Auron pode simbolizar sua propositura de Tidus em Spira. Trivialidades *A pode se batalha de Auron é semelhante a de Blank em Final Fantasy IX. *Auron é o nome de uma Ghost Card em Dissidia Final Fantasy. O fantasma de Auron é Jecht nível 100, e tem uma Blue Gem e um Al Bhe Primer para serem ganhos através de uma battlegen. A citação na carta é "É isso. Esta é a sua história. Tudo começa aqui.", que é o que Auron disse a Tidus em Final Fantasy X quando eles deixam Zanarkand no começo. A roupa alternativa de Jecht alude ao traje de Auron, com suas roupas sendo vermelhas e sua espada preta, vermelha e dourada assim como a Masamune de Auron. *Dos personagens apresentados em Kingdom Hearts, Auron é um dos três personagens de Final Fantasy, juntamente com Cloud Strife e Zack Fair, que são membros ativos da party. Referências en:Auron de:Auron es:Auron fr:Auron it:Auron pl:Auron ru:Аурон Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Não-enviados Categoria:Samurai